Total Haunted Mansion
by E-Scope
Summary: Total Drama Island is back for a second season! The 22 original campers return to a brand new location! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out in Total Haunted Mansion! WARNING: Characters may be OOC.
1. Welcome To The Mansion! Part 1

An old mansion could be seen with cracked windows, rickety stairs, peeling paint and a roof with half of its tiles gone

**So, I decided to do another story. This one is already longer than the other one, and it's only one chapter! Anyway, I know the idea for another season is quite unoriginal, and some parts may be taken of other stories. Sorry if it is!**

An old mansion could be seen with cracked windows, rickety stairs, peeling paint and a roof with half of its tiles gone. In front of it is a yard with lifeless trees and a murky lake. A wolf is heard howling before a host with shiny white teeth suddenly appears on screen.

"Yo! I'm Chris McLean and we're live from the historic Wawanakwa mansion for the second season of Total Drama Island, or in this season's terms; Total Haunted Mansion! We are waiting for the 23 teenagers that have volunteered their doom! This is how it works!" Chris starts walking around the mansion. "The Every week, these teens will have to endure bone breaking challenges, Chef's Hatchet's cooking and each other! The winner of these challenges will get invincibility! The losers…"

Chris pauses for a while as he stops at an eerie looking graveyard, "will vote someone off. Invincibility at this point is in the form of gummy shrunken heads!" he holds up one that looks like himself, then throws it into his mouth. "Strawberry! The person who does not receive a shrunken head of yours truly will have to walk through the yard of despair and take a trip on the taxi cab of doom!"

The front of the mansion is seen again.

"All the campers from the fast season will be here! And here comes our first camper, er, I mean, tenant now!"

A taxi is seen approaching as a redhead in a green top with a green cloth tied around her waist was kicked out. "Wait! Don't you wanna hear about the time I caused a fire in school and was like, nearly expelled?"

"Izzy! What have I told you about telling stories? And didn't you wear that dress last time?" Chris looked confused and disgusted at the same time.

"Oh, yeah! But I thought I'd be like, lucky if I wore it this time, too!"

"Okay, sure, just stand over there, away from me please!"

"Sure! But first, did you know about the time I-"

"And here comes our next camper!" Chris interrupted, receiving a killer glare from Izzy. Out of the taxi came a strong looking brunet in his signature red tracksuit came out. He tripped on a tree root and fell down, his suitcases nearly missing Izzy.

Chris chuckled a bit as Izzy said, "Wow! That was close! Like the time I had this toy rocket, see? And I lit it, but then it like totally hit my neighbor's house, and it exploded! Whew! Lucky no one was in it, and that they didn't sue me! But they did issue a restraining order, which was really uncalled for! I mean that was by accident and-"

"Okay, this is Tyler," Chris interrupted again, ignoring Izzy's glare. "Welcome to the mansion, man!"

"Thanks!" Tyler replied. And walked over next to Izzy. A third taxi arrive, unusually larger than the others, as is the person inside it.

"Woohoo! It's so awesome to be here, again!" the 296 pound of joy cried out and ran over to hug Chris.

"Oof! Welcome, Owen, again!" Chris said, nearly suffocating.

"Is this where we're staying? It looked a lot different on the letter!"

"Oh yeah, about that. That's how this mansion looked BEFORE it was abandoned!"

"Oh. Woohoo!" Owen ran over, nearly ramming into Tyler and Izzy. "Hey, Iz! D'you wanna-"

"No. I'm dating Justin now!" Izzy said, crossing her arms.

"Speaking of Justin, here he comes!" Chris announces as Justin's theme rang through their ears. Justin stepped out of the taxi, said a "thanks, man" to the driver and walked over to the others without a word. Since the campers arrived were Owen, Izzy and Tyler, Owen was the only one who gazed over Justin like a lost puppy dog.

"Hey Justin! Nice shoes!" Owen commented.

"Owen, I'm wearing sandals," Justin said, and Owen just did a palmface, occasionally saying "I'm stupid".

"Our next camper, the girl you all know and hate! Heather!" Chris said, and a taxi dropped off an Asian girl with a light blue caprice and tight khaki shorts. The other campers stood there, intimidated, except Izzy, who just smiled and waved as if she never met her. "Welcome to the mansion Heather! Hope you don't see any ghosts!" Chris made a spooky (for some people) sound.

"As if!" the most hated girl on television, next to Petey Pete**,** said, "There are no such things as ghosts!"

"We'll see, Heather, we'll see!" Chris laughed evilly, almost manically. Another taxi arrived, and out stepped the hottest girl to walk the face of the earth, and also the dumbest. "Lindsay, what's up?"

"Hi Chip, Odin, Jordan, Lizzy, Taylor and," she paused a moment to send a glare to Heather. "Holly!"

"Hi to you, too!" replied Chris, who had gotten used to Lindsay's 'dumbness'.

"Well, looks like Lindsay's back!" Heather bent down to pick a twig. "This little twig has about more brains than you'll ever have!" Lindsay ignored her.

"Out next camper, or shall I say campers, are Katie and Sadie!" Chris said, and a taxi arrived, dropping off a two very excited girls in matching pink singlets. They also wore similar shorts they wore from last season.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I'm here again!" Katie spoke first.

"And speaking of that, where are we?" Sadie asked, looking around the ancient house.

"We're in the Wawanakwa mansion, girls! Did I mention it's supposedly haunted?"

"Oh my gosh! Sadie, I'm scared!"

"I am too, Katie!" and the two ran screaming (or more likely squealing) to the others.

"Okay, next is Noah!" Chris said, combing his hair as a taxi dropped off a lanky teenager in a sweater vest.

"Nice mansion. Bought it from the One Dollar shop?" He remarked sarcastically.

"Nope, it was free!" was Chris's 'sly' reply (look! I made a rhyme!).

"Obviously,"

"I'm gonna ignore that comment! Anyway, that's nine more campers! So welcome Trent and Gwen!"

Gwen looked around. "Hmm, Way to go McLean, I actually kinda like this place,"

"Yeah, sure," Trent agreed, who got used to Gwen's dark tastes.

"I'm sure you do!" Chris said. "No, we're halfway there! Let's bring in the Codmeister!" a taxi pulled in and a boy in a yellow sweater with blue jeans strutted through the yards.

"Hey guys! See Gwen's already here! Just too let you know, the Codmeister is free!"

"Oh, go jump into the lake!" Gwen pointed to the seemingly nearby waters.

"Anything for you!" Cody said triumphantly and did a bellyflop (though it was supposed to be a cannonball) into the lake. "Wow! It's warm in here! You should try!"

"Oh, maybe later," Gwen backed away from the lake.

"Okay, we'll take this time to take a break! We'll be back after these messages!" Chris flashed a smile towards a camera.

**Anyway, I'll start the next chapter ASAP! Review, please!**


	2. Welcome To The Mansion! Part 2

"Welcome back to Total Haunted Mansion

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was SWAMPED with homework, plus I have 3 tests and 5 projects coming, but you probably don't want to here my Life Story, so here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own TDI.**

"Welcome back to Total Haunted Mansion! Earlier today, we introduced Izzy, Tyler, Owen, Justin, Heather, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Gwen, Trent and Cody! Now, we'll introduce the rest of the campers! First up, Leshawna!"

"Oh yeah, Leshawna's in the house! What's up y'all?" the 'bootylicious; girl walked towards the others and smiled at them.

"Hey Leshawna? How's the street working our for you? Home, sweet home, I have no doubt?" Heather asked rhetorically.

"Ooh, I have had it with that girl!" Leshawna charged and tackled Heather, sending her into the lake with Cody.

"Leshawna! I'm gonna kill you!" she said, her short hair covered in mud. She started running towards Leshawna, and as much as the other campers would have loved to hold down the most-hated girl in the world covered in mud, none of them did. Chef, however, easily managed to hold back her shirt, stopping her before hitting Leshawna.

"Ladies, save the brawl for the challenges! You're gonna need it!" Chris smiled as if they weren't fighting. "And here comes Wawanakwa's very own badboy, Duncan!"

A black taxi dropped off a Mohawk-bearing teen wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and matching black short. He looked around, spotted the mansion and smiled. "Wow! I'm surprised. And I mean that in a good way!" his smile suddenly faded and added, "But I still hate surprises."

"Yeah, sure. Just remember, your parole officer gave me his number!" Duncan didn't seem to hear what Chris said, and if he did, he just ignored it. "Anyway, next up is Eva!"

Right on queue, a raven-haired, muscular girl walked out of the taxi, ranting to the driver, something about not giving a tip. "Welcome to the mansion, Eva!" Chris warmly greeted, though everyone could tell it was fake.

"Don't go near me, knucklehead!" Eva said, but to everyone's surprised, not as loudly as she did lat season. She noticed this and said, "What? I took anger management classes. Not that it's been helping!"

"Yeah, sure," Chris said, as cheerful as ever. "Anyway, our next camper, Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel walked towards the others. "Hey! See you guys haven't changed much, eh!" he observed Izzy, who was jumping up and down on DJ's back. "Well, which team am I on?"

"Be patient, Ezekiel! Be patient!" Chris chuckled, obviously having an idea in mind for torturing the campers.

"Welcome back, princess!" Duncan said as a certain brunette walked onto the seen. Ignoring the name, she took a look around and frowned.

"Where the hell is this place? Are you sure you got the address right?"

"This is it, Courtney! Wawanakwa Mansion!" the host grinned, opening his arms wide to "emphasize" the mansion.

Courtney frowned and carried her luggage towards the other, specifically away from Duncan.

"Hey, sweetheart! Don't you wanna stand next to me?"

"Are you kidding? I'd rather stand next to a Sasquatchanakwa!"

"No you wouldn't, one, you have never even seen a Sasquatchanakwa in real life! Two, you haven't ever kissed a Sasquatchanakwa!"

Courtney scowled at him, horrible memories of her and Duncan flooding in her head. "Those were accidental! I would never kiss you!" an obvious lie.

The other campers, mainly Noah, and except Justin, who was too busy looking at himself in the mirror, were enjoying their conversation. Chris, however, didn't.

"Break it up, you two!" he said. "We're expecting our next camper soon!"

Bridgette and Geoff got out of the taxi and looked at the mansion. "Wow! This place is awesome! Do we get a before party?" Geoff looked psyched, Bridgette chuckled.

"Geoff? Dude? What the hell's a before party?" Chris asked.

"You know? It's like an after party! Except it's before the party!"

"Uh, no, Geoff. We don't have a 'before' party you speak off. NEXT!" Chris shouted and the next camper arrived, a nerdy-looking kid with red hair and a shirt with a picture of a burger on it. "Hey, Harold! Glad to see you!"

"No you're not!" Harold shot back.

"You're right! I'm not glad to see you!" Chris said.

"And neither do I!" Courtney's eyes were on fire, and she said things so horrible that I cannot bear to mention in this fanfic.

"Like, chill, dudes!" Geoff tried to stop them.

"Yeah, that's like, our third fight in less than 30 minutes!" Chris said. "Anyway, we have DJ next!"

"Yo, Chris! Good to see ya!" DJ put down Bunny, his pet rabbit, onto the ground, it received "aws" from everyone, or at least Katie, Sadie and Lindsay.

"Okay, next we-" Chris was cut off by a girl wearing glasses with a blue shirt on and jeans hugged her.

"Oh my god! Crith! It'th tho awethome to thee you again!"

"Beth! See you haven't change! Now get of me!" the girl did what she was told and stood over with the others, Heather glared at her.

"Okay, we have one contestant left!" Chris announced.

"But wait!" Gwen counted the campers. "We have all 22 here already! Who's there left?"

"Well, since we are bringing back ALL the campers from last season, we decided to bring ALL the campers!"

Owen gasped and said, "Chris! You don't mean-"

"Yes, Owen! Everyone welcome….. Mr. Coconut!" a taxi left the driveway, and where it used to be, stood a coconut. Red paint was smeared on it in a curvy smile, and it had leaves for hair. Halfway, a line of glue could be seen from where Chef hat cut it in half. Owen gasped again, and ran towards the coconut. He hugged it, too tight apparently, because it just broke in half again.

"Nooooooo! Why! Why Mr. Coconut? Take me instead!" Owen sobbed.

"Dude, it's just a coconut. We'll just give it to Chef to glue it back together." Chris assured him.

Owen didn't look to happy about giving his buddy to a guy who had chopped in him half. "No thanks! I can do it myself!"

"Of course you will! Now, everyone go inside the mansion for a group photo for the promo!"

Everyone hustled into the big haunted house, and were led inside a room. "Say Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwaaaaaaa!" the campers screamed as the ceiling collapsed on them. The picture showed none of the castaways, except maybe a leg or two, and a couple of arms.

Gwen got up from the pile and took a piece of the roof that had fallen off and realized, it wasn't wood. "Styrofoam?"

"Yeah, about that, we couldn't afford to make the repairs necessary. So we used Styrofoam instead! You should be happy! None of you are dead!"

"Oh, you are about to be!" Heather screamed but was held back by DJ and Geoff. "Let me at the twerp!"

"Yeah, good luck with that. Anyway, follow me! It's time for your first challenge!" Chris said.

"But wait!" Owen looked confused. "Aren't we going to be split into teams first?"

"If you notice Owen, there are 23 of you. We can't split you evenly into teams, so we'll just have a challenge. All the campers who complete this challenge won't have to go to the Graveyard Ceremony! If you do not complete the challenge! You may get voted off!" All the campers shivered at the thought of getting out before the game started. "So, follow me!"

**Anyway, there it is! Sorry if the characters are OOC, please review!**


	3. Welcome To The Mansion! Part 3

Wow, I'm getting way more response on this fanfic than the other, so I may stop writing the other story for a while

**Wow, I'm getting way more response on this fanfic than the other, so I may stop writing the other story for a while. Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter.**

**Note: This challenge is similar to one made by The Kobold Necromancer, if you are reading this, sorry. I couldn't PM you, if you want, I could remove this chapter and re-do it.**

**I don't own TDI.**

"Alrighty campers! This challenge is simple!" Chris smiled, showing off his shiny white teeth. "You have to get through this hallway, at the end, there is a room. Inside is a box full of gummy shrunken heads! Get a head, come back, eat it and you are safe! " Chris showed a door, and behind it, obviously, was a hallway. The campers expected more, waiting for the hard part.

"What?" Chris looked confused.

"Well, we thought you'd make the chalengeth more harder for uth!" Beth told him.

"And you're right, Beth! Within these hallways, we have dumped random horrors in them!"

"What do you mean by 'horrors'?" Lindsay asked.

"We mean, ghosts, zombies, dinosaurs, Lindsay in her underwear!"

"Wait? How is that scary?" Lindsay asked suspiciously.

"Because if you don't complete this challenge in 1 minute, you lose! So you better not linger!"

"What does linger mean?" Lindsay asked.

"What happens if no once completes it?" Owen asked, everyone ignoring Lindsay.

"Good question, Owen. But I doubt that will happen. Anyway, who is first?"

Owen immediately raised his hand. "Owen," Chris questioned. "You want to go first?"

"Yeah, that means I can take all the gummies I want!"

"Sure, you have 1 minute, starting now!" Chris said, Owen was caught off guard and stumbled before reaching the hallway, costing him about 20 seconds. He did manage to recover as he ran, trying his best to ignore a giant living hamburger chasing him. He took a gummy, the burger disappeared and he ran out of the room.

"I made it!" he exclaimed and threw the shrunken head into his mouth.

"Good job Owen! You made the first round! Who's next?"

**A Bunch of Bats suddenly cover the screen, signaling Montage Time! Amusingly scary music starts playing in the background that drowns out the camper's screams…**

Tyler is seen running towards the door, a suddenly stops when he realizes in front of him were a bunch of chickens. He screams, then faints. Chef is then seen dragging him out.

Izzy slowly walks, looking around suspiciously. She then comes face to face with a bear. She waves at first, but the bear growls at her face. She suddenly screams something inaudible, though probably is "You'll never catch me alive!" and runs off, unfortunately away from the gummy room and into the room with the others.

Duncan faces a particular bunch of angry raccoons building up in a transformer-style way, he runs of screaming back to the 'safe' room, where Courtney laughs at him. Chris then points towards the hallway, and Courtney went over.

Courtney walks along, a frown on her face. She then stops in her tracks as a 10-foot-ball of mucus starts heading her way, she quickly turns around and runs screaming towards the door.

Leshawna, running away from a giant spider is seen, followed by Harold who stands in his battle pose in front of a red dragon. The dragon breathes fire, missing him by an inch, and Harold too runs away.

Sadie and Katie are holding each other's hands as they make their way past the hallway, Sadie's face suddenly changes into fear and she drags an oblivious Katie away from the nerds. Lindsay is seen running, followed by Cody, and Trent, as it zooms inside Trent's mouth.

**Montage Over**

"Well, campers! That was fun! But I cannot believe so far only Heather and Owen got the gummies," Chris said.

"It wasn't fair," Harold complained. "I got a fire-breathing dragon and she got a floating book! Gosh!"

"Well, we sorta ran out of idea. Anyway, last and probably least is Mr. Coconut!"

"He's over here, Chris!" heather announced, she had smeared the poor Coconut with glue and had tied it to a fishing pole. She threw it across the hallway and it went through King Kong and landed in the box. She cast the line and Mr. Coconut came back covered in mini Chris's.

"Chris? What was that? It went through it like a hologram!" Courtney complained.

"That's right, it is a hologram. Now Heather, care to tell me why you just saved a Coconut from elimination?"

"Oh, I just wanted to help a fellow camper!" Heather said with a fake cheery voice and smile. Gwen is seen glaring at her.

**Confessional Outhouse**

Gwen is sitting on the toiler, glaring at the camera. "Heather is up to something with that coconut! I just know it!

Static is seen, followed by Heather, holding Mr. Coconut in her hands. "You're probably wondering why I saved this coconut from elimination. Easy. This coconut cannot vote on its own. It needs someone to decide their vote for them! It's the perfect alliance member, it does whatever you say, and never talks back!"

Static goes again and Lindsay is seen twirling her hair and she says, "Who am I voting for? Cornelia, definitely! She is really bossy!"

**Confessional Outhouse over**

**The Graveyard Ceremony  
**"I have only 22 shrunken heads on this plate. There are 22 teens, and a coconut, in front of me today. One of you his going home! You have to walk through the yard of despair and take the taxi of doom. And you can't come back. Ever." All The campers cringed. "The first marshmallow goes to… Obviously, the challenge winners of today. Heather, Owen and, uh, Mr. Coconut!" He tossed the marshmallows to said campers, and they caught it with ease, except Mr. Coconut, who gladly 'gave' his marshmallow to Owen.

"The next marshmallow goes too… Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Ezekiel and Eva!" Chris said, obviously saying random campers in one go. The five caught their marshmallows, and Chris moved on. "Geoff, Tyler, Beth, Duncan and Justin." Chris paused for dramatic effect, which wasn't' really working. "And now there are 10 of you! 9 of you are safe, the other will be going home. The next five safe are Izzy, Noah, Cody, Leshawna and Lindsay!" The five were relieved and sat with the other safe campers.

Only five were left, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette and DJ. They were looking really worried as Chris inspected them all before saying the next few safe. "Bridgette!" the surfer girl smiled, claimed her gummy and walked over next Geoff. "DJ!" DJ smiled, picked up Bunny and walked over to the others, Chris tossed him his 'head'. "Next, Katie!" Katie squealed, and hugged Sadie before joining the other.

"Go Sadie! I know you're safe!"

"Quiet! Next marshmallow goes to…" Chris started, eyeing both Courtney and Sadie, who both looked very worried. Courtney because of the fact that she might be first to go and be beaten by a coconut, and Sadie because of being separated from Katie. "Sadie!" after hearing her name, she let out a large cheer and went over to hug Katie.

"What? You mean _I _get voted off?" Courtney was astounded.

Chris seemed to be in deep thought, something he rarely does, and replies with a "No, Heather, give me Mr. Coconut. It's too the yard of despair with him!"

"What?" both Owen and Heather screamed. "The freakin' coconut won immunity!"

"Heather, Owen, it's a coconut, let it go!"

"But what about my perfect alliance? You were the one who brought it here in the first place!" Heather changed from surprised to enraged.

"Yeah, though I didn't think it would make farther than the first episode."

"This is not fair! This, this is outrageous! It's all part of your plan to get me kicked out early! It's-"

"Calm down, Heather, Mr. Coconut is going buh-bye!" And with that, he threw the coconut over the yard and into the taxi, and it quickly drove past.

**Confessional Outhouse**

Heather is seen livid sitting in the toilet seat. "Chris McLean, you are so dead!"  
**Confessional Outhouse over**

"Good-bye Mr. Coconut! Never forget me!" Owen called out and the screen fades to black.

**So, it's done. I didn't like how this turned out much, anyway, review please!**

**Just so you know, everyone voted for Courtney except Duncan, Lindsay and herself. Courtney voted Harold and Duncan voted Eva and Lindsay voted for "Cornelia".**


	4. Mud Brawl Part 1

"Last time on Total Drama Island

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!  
And I don't remember why Gwen was in a dress. Was she?**

Disclaimer: Don't own TDI. Again.

"Last time on Total Haunted Mansion! The campers arrived and were immediately forced to do a challenge. They had to walk through a chamber of horrors! Surprisingly, only Heather, Owen and Mr. Coconut, with Heather's help, managed to complete this challenge. In the Graveyard Ceremony, it was Courtney who received votes from nearly everybody! But Mr. Coconut left, instead. That leaves us with 22 campers? Who will be voted of next time? Find out, in the most dramatic Graveyard Ceremony yet on Total Haunted Mansion!"

"Attention campers!" Chris shouted over the intercom, none of them knowing how one was in a mansion. "Your next challenge will begin in an hour. For breakfast, please go to the dining hall, when you're done, report to the lake in the yard. That is all!"

"Ugh, I hate that guy!" Courtney complained, she sat alone in her room. Bridgette, her roommate, had gone to the showers. She wasn't sure if she had heard Chris's announcement. _Mental note to self, tell Bridgette to go to lake._

**Confessional Out House  
**Courtney is seen with an angry look on her face. "I was nearly voted off last night! Thanks to Owen's stupid coconut, I'm still here! But why did they vote for me? I used to be a CIT!"  
**Confessional Done**

The campers stood in front of the lake in the yard, all groggy from lack of sleep. Owen was the only one who managed to get breakfast.

"Hello campers! First, before your challenge, you will have to be divided into teams! Instead of what we did last year, the teams will be different. If I call your name, move to the left side of the lake. Leshawna, Izzy, DJ, Geoff, Sadie, Bridgette, Katie, Trent, Cody, Owen and Beth!" You are the Vicious Cod!" Chris tossed a bright, light blue flag with a picture of a cod. "The others, Tyler, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Eva, Lindsay, Courtney and Justin! You are the Shrieking Chipmunks!" He tossed a lime green flag with a chipmunk on it.

"Aww, I wanted to be on the chipmunk team!" Owen complained.

"Suck it up, tubby!" Chef, who had just left the dining hall to join Chris, said.

"Anyway," Chris started. "Our next challenge begins now! Here's how it works. You will be playing s classic game of Tug-Of-War!"

"Piece of cake!" Bridgette commented.

"This challenge will take place in the lake!" Chris said, making Heather frown.

**Confessional Out House  
**Heather is seen looking angrily into the camera. "Is he serious? I could get my hair wet or I could break a nail!"

**Confessional Done**

"You will be called one-by-one into the lake, and you must pull towards your end. Once you retrieve your team's flag, you win the round. The team who wins the most round win! And if there's a tie, we'll have to do a Total Drama Island Mud-Of-War Brawl!" the campers looked confused. "It means all of you play in one round. Geez. Anyway, let's assign who's against who!"

"Who'th againth whom!" Beth corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Just for that, I'm assigning you with Duncan!"

**Round 1 – Beth vs. Duncan!  
**"Ready, go!" Beth struggles to pull as Duncan easily slid his way towards his end. His team cheered, her team cheered louder.

"Don't even try, Beth! It's not like you can win against Duncan anyway!" Heather snickered. The Vicious Cod stopped cheering loudly.

Beth's face flushed red, her anger built her and she suddenly pulled, pulled so hard that Duncan went flying and crashed into the grass. The cods cheered and carried Beth in the air. Meanwhile, with the chipmunks…

"Duncan! What was that? You lost to Beth! I thought you were strong!" Courtney complained.

"I am, princess, that punk must have cheated!"

"Oh sure, blame the whole thing on Beth!" Courtney said.

**Confessional Out House  
**"Princess." Duncan chuckled.

"Pig!" Courtney snubbed.

**Confessionals Done**

**Round 2 – Eva vs. Katie**

"Go!" Katie had no chance as Eva pulled the rope, causing Katie to crash into her. They slammed into the Shrieking Pigs' area, who cheered. It was tied 1 – 1.

**Round 3 – Sadie vs. Justin**

"Go!" Justin immediately pulled of his green shirt, revealing his washboard abs. Sadie stopped pulling, and gazed at him. Justin pulled, and with Sadie's weight, it would seem like a tie about now.

The ones who weren't to distracted on the Cod's team, mainly all the boys except Owen, and including Izzy, started cheering Sadie, or verbally threatening her in Izzy's case. Sadie eventually started getting to her senses, and pulled with all her might and reached the Cod's area. The were leading.

After the round, Owen pulled Justin aside for a while.

"Hey, great to hear you're dating Izzy!" Owen made the most faked smile ever. The model just gave him a confused look. "So you're not dating Izzy?" Justin nodded, then went back to watch the game.

"Izzy the snake! If I weren't in love with you, you would be so maimed!"

**Round 4 – Leshawna vs. Courtney...**

**In the next chapter!**

Anyway, sorry if it ended to abrupt, I was too lazy and all. Review please!


	5. Mud Brawl Part 2

Just in case you didn't know, Sadie won her round

**Just in case you didn't know, Sadie won her round. Sorry if I ****didn't make it clear enough.**

**Round 4 - Leshawna vs. Courtney**

"And… Go!"

"Come on Courtney!" Duncan cheered, much to Courtney's annoyance. She pulled as hard as she could, but she felt slowly being pulled.

"Go, Leshawna! Go!" Harold started to cheer for her girlfriend, and soon the entire Chipmunk team followed, save Heather, of course. Leshawna reach out her arm and grabbed the flag.

"Leshawna wins! Point for the chipmunks!" Chris announced as the team cheered, trying there best to carry Leshawna.

**Round 5 – Lindsay vs. DJ**

"Go!"

"Wait! I think I just broke a nail!" Lindsay cried, DJ easily pulling her as she inspected her pinky finger.

"Point for the Cod!"

"Wait! The game already started?" Lindsay asked, dumfounded.

**Round 6 – Gwen vs. Trent**

"What? You can't do that!" Gwen complained.

"Yes, I can!"

"Gwen, listen. I don't wanna fight you, how about this, I'll forfeit the match, and you could get a point!" Trent said.

"But your team! You might get voted out!" Gwen said.

"I know!" Trent smiled.

"Aww, how sweet! Looks like the Chipmunks win another point!" Chris said cheerily.

"Dude! You let them score a point!" Izzy shouted.

"But-"

"No buts! If we lose, you go buh-bye!"

"Uh, sure Izzy!"

**Confessional Out House**

Trent sits there confidently. "I'm sure they'll understand, except maybe Izzy,"

Izzy is seen next, angry. "Trent is going down!" She makes a choking sound as she runs her hand in front of her neck.

**Confessional Done**

"The points are tied, 3 to 3! First to 6 wins it! Next round…" Chris announced.

**Round 7 – Cody vs. Heather**

"Sorry, but I cannot do this!" Heather declared. "I refuse to look ridiculous on national TV!"

"You can back out, Heather! But then if you're team will lose, you might get voted off. And they'll hate you, more than they usually do!" Chris said.

"I don't care! I repudiate to look like those freakshows over there!" she pointed to the ones who have already gone (except Gwen and Trent), who all glared at her.

"Anyway! Let's move on to the next round! Cod, you're leading, let's see if you can pull of another!"

**Round 8 – Tyler vs. Geoff**

"Don't worry dudes, I can win this!" Tyler reassured his team.

"Of course you can," Gwen remarked sarcastically.

"I will! I'll prove it!" Tyler started running towards the lake.

_Five minutes later_

Chris and the Chipmunks watched as an intern and Chef carried Tyler away in a stretcher.

"Dude, how could you have gotten injured! The round didn't even start!" Chris asked.

"I tripped! Oooh!" Tyler told him, moaning in agony.

"Anyway, point to the Cod! One more and you win!"

**Round 9 – Harold vs. Bridgette**

"Easy!" Bridgette proclaimed.

"I'm warning you, I have a master badge in rope pulling!" Harold proved it by easily pulling the rope, Bridgette screamed and tried to get something to secure her, Chris's leg.

"Hey, hey, hey! Bridgette, for physically attacking the host, you are disqualified!" Chris said.

"What! I didn't even hurt you!"

"Too bad! Anyway, next is…

**Round 10 - Izzy vs. Noah**

"You'll never take me alive!" Izzy screamed, she ran across the lake, pulling Noah with her. She passed the flag, which Noah took.

"Point for the Chipmunks!" Chris said.

"What! But the Cod's flag-" Bridgette sputtered.

"I said you take the flag! Not take _your _flag, so technically, Noah wins!"

"It's okay, guys! Up next is Owen, there's no way Ezekiel could pull him across a lake!" Geoff reassured.

**Final Round 11 – Ezekiel vs. Owen**

"Owen! How could you let Ezekiel pull you across the lake!" Geoff screamed.

"Uh, no reason!"

"Anyway, the Chipmunks win! I'll be seeing you at the bonfire, Cods!" Chris said.

**Confessional Out House**

Owen sits there, looking around nervously. "Don't tell anyone this, but I threw the challenge to take out that lying snake, Izzy!"

Sadie sits there, nervous. "I heard the others are voting Katie because of her flop at the challenge! I tried convincing them, it probably didn't work. I have to find another way…"  
**Confessionals Done**

**Graveyard Ceremony**

"There are only 5 of you left, Trent, Katie, Izzy, Owen and Cody. 3 of you totally sucked in the challenge. 1 forfeited, and 1 was lucky the other person forfeited. 4 of you are safe! Marshmallow to… Owen!"

"Oh yes! Come to me, my love!" Owen cried, hugging his marshmallow, his fellow campers more than slightly freaked out by this.

"Izzy!" the crazy girl leapt for joy and joined Owen with the safe campers, who ignored her.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Owen replied, chewing his marshmallow.

"Okay, next one goes to Trent!" the musician smiled and got him marshmallow, then joined Gwen who had come to make sure he wasn't voted off.

"One left! 2 campers to choose from! Final marshmallow goes to………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."  
"Get on with it!" Courtney screamed impatiently.

"Okay, marshmallow goes to Katie, there, happy?" Katie seemed surprised, but happily claimed her marshmallow and joined her BFFFL.

"Yay!" Sadie cheered.

"Looks like the cod-meister is going home! Sorry, bra!" Chris said.

"It's okay! What I'd like to know, though, is why I got voted out, I mean, I did win a round!"

"Yeah, shocker! Anyway! Yard of despair is calling your name!"

**Confessional Out House**

Sadie is seen there, looking around nervously. "Okay, I may have tweaked the votes a teeny bit! But it wasn't my fault!" a clip of Sadie stuffing the voting box with votes of her own are seen next. "They were gonna vote off my BFFFL!"  
**Confessional Out**

**There! Yeah, the episode is very short! I know! Sorry about that… Anyway, review!**


	6. The Wheel of Disgustingness Part 1

**The Wheel of Disgustingness!**

**Sorry for taking so long... I probably shouldn't have waited almost a year to continue this. Anyway, sorry Cody fans for last chapter. Also, I got a picture of each of the cast and put it in a big picture in front of a mansion, link is at my page if you want to see it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI. **

"Attention campers, I mean, tenants! Challenge starts at 23 hundred hours, _sharp_! If I don't see your sorry butts at the graveyard at the _exact _time, your team will be disqualified. Please note that due to Tyler's injury, he will not be able to participate in today's challenge. He will, however, still be up for elimination if his team loses. That is all!" Chris's voice blared from the loud intercom. He purposely set the volume too high, much to the annoyance of the tenants. Since the majority of the challenges were late at night, everyone was allowed to rest during the day and mingle with the other contestants.

Heather looked over to where a particular overweight girl was sitting next to her best friend at the dinner banquet. She smiled as Katie left to fetch another serving. She approached Sadie and tried using the sweetest voice she had.

"Sadie! How are you?" Heather greeted rather pleasantly, for her at least.

"Oh, just peachy! Today, me and Kat-" she stopped abruptly when she realized who she was talking to. "Wait? Why do you care?"

Heather pretended to be insulted. "Is it a crime to just say 'hi' to a friend?"

"No, but we're not friends."

Heather chuckled. "Oh, silly Sadie! Of course we are!"

"But we-, and Katie- and you're a-" Sadie started to ramble to the point where she fainted.

**Confessional Out House  
**Heather: "Crap. Guess I overdid it. I'll just try again later."  
Sadie (alone): "I wonder what Heather's up to! She's been nice to me ever since the Graveyard Ceremony!"  
**Confessional Done**

~ * ~

"Welcome tenants to your third challenge!" Chris greeted everyone as they arrived, single file. He grinned, excited for the torture he was going to unleash on the contestants. He walked over to where a huge cloth covered something. "I'm sure some of you remember a few challenges from last season; Wheel of Torture and Brunch of Disgustingness!"

"We all forgot it until you brought it up," said Gwen bitterly. "Thanks by the way."

"Anyway, we are going to combine the elements of the challenges to create a big one! I'd like to call it the Wheel of Disgustingness!" He took off the cloth to reveal the wheel.

"This is how it works. First, you spin the wheel three times, the three ingredients you get, Chef over there," Chris pointed to where Chef Hatchet was at a table, with a blender, cups and several food items (if you can call some of them that). "will puree to make you a delicious smoothie!"

"Delicious being a relative term," Noah remarked.

"The team with the most amount of members to fully ingest their smoothie wins Invincibility! The losers, well, you know the drill!"

"Now, who wants to know what the wheel choices are?" Chris asked.

The twenty campers present shook their heads.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway! The sixteen choices are; apple, orange, live squid, goat testicle, pasta, tarantula, Harold's chewed gum, Owen's bellybutton lint, mango, potato, bread, strawberry, someone's severed left ear, tomato, cardboard, chicken foot, and last, but definitely not least, random insect!"

"That would be seventeen," Gwen corrected.

Chris, surprised, took out a clipboard and counted. "You're right! Seventeen! My bad, I failed Third Grade Math."

"Who's up first?" Chef asked.

"Don't worry guys! I can eat _anything_!" Owen volunteered.

He spun the wheel, getting apple, orange and mango.

**Confessional Out House  
**Geoff: "I can't believe Owen, who can literally eat _anything_ got an easy one!"  
**Confessional Done**

"Hey, that isn't fair!" Geoff complained. "Can't we switch?"

"No switchin'!" Chris said.

After Owen chug-a-lugged his drink, Gwen, a Chipmunk was up. She spun the wheel three times and got cardboard, severed ear and tarantula. "Fcensored!"

"I- I can't drink this!" Gwen pinched her nose. "Where did you get a severed ear anyway?"

"Chef's dismembered body parts collection!" Chris answered. "I wanted toes, but he would only allow ears."

**Cods – 1 Chipmunks – 0**

Bridgette got bread, pasta and potato. She sighed with relief and drank it, it was disgusting, but at least it was edible.

After was Noah, who had to spin eight times to get s mix he wasn't allergic to; Harold's chewed gum, Owen's bellybutton lint and random insect.

"Enjoy!" Chef leered as he picked up the first insect he saw on the table; a cockroach.

He stared at the drink for a while, and took a tiny sip. He then went into a barfing frenzy.

"No point, Noah! You only took a sip!" Chris said.

**Cods – 2 Chipmunks – 0**

Then it was DJ's turn. He got goat testicle, chicken foot and live squid. He stared at the concoction that was in his hands in fear. "I'm sorry! I just can't drink it!"

Eva was next, getting chicken foot, random insect and orange. Her insect were two dozen termites. She not only finished her drink, but crushed the glass in her fist, sending glass fragments everywhere.

**Cods – 2 Chipmunks – 1**

Beth came up and spun the wheel , getting her a blend of...

**To Be Continued.**

**No, she doesn't get a blend of To Be Continued. The **_**story**_** is TBC! Review, please! :D**


	7. The Wheel of Disgustingness Part 2

**The Wheel of Disgustingness!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI.**

**Current Scoreboard: Cods – 2 Chipmunks – 1**

Beth came up and spun the wheel, getting her a blend of chicken foot, potato and a random insect, a praying mantis. To everyone's surprise, she quickly finished her drink.

"Easy!" she commented.

Up next was Duncan. "Lay it on me!" he said as the wheel spun, stopping at cardboard, live squid and someone's severed left ear. He easily drank it, then smirked as he spun the glass on his finger.

**Cods – 3 Chipmunks – 2**

Trent went up to the wheel, spun it and gulped. It stopped on goat testicle, pasta and tomato. He frowned at the bile brew.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it," disappointed, he rejoined his team.

Heather got tarantula, cardboard and chewed gum. "Not drinking this!" she said, lifting her nose up.

**Cods – 3 Chipmunks – 2**

Katie went up and spun, getting her a fine blend of cardboard, orange and potato. She took small sip, but couldn't finish it and ran to the outhouse to vomit.

Then it was Ezekiel, who got potato, bread and tarantula. He drank all of it.

"Delicious!" he said. "Tastes just like prairie food, eh!"

"Obviously," Noah remarked sarcastically.

**Cods – 3 Chipmunks – 3**

Up next was a Cod, Sadie, who got tomato, bellybutton lint and orange. Just like her BFFFL, she took a tiny sip then retreated to the outhouse.

Next came Lindsay, who got live squid, goat testicle and tarantula.

"Uh, my personal trainer says I shouldn't eat meat," she said.

**Cods – 3 Chipmunks – 3**

Izzy got cardboard, chicken foot and chewed gum. Surprisingly, she finished it in one _huge_ gulp.

"Aah," she sighed as if she just had a delicious chocolate smoothie.

Then it was Courtney's turn. She got orange, pasta and chicken foot. She took a gulp then promptly spat it out.

"Yuck!" she rubbed her mouth with her sleeves, attempting to remove the foul taste from her taste buds.

**Cods – 4 Chipmunks – 3**

Geoff, who had lost the 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' against Leshawna, went next. He got taranrula, apple and the severed ear. He drank half of it then started to choke. He grabbed his throat, trying to get the unwanted food item out. Everyone (aside from Chris, Chef and Noah) gasped in alarm.

"Looks like you didn't blend the tarantula long enough," Chris nonchalantly stated to Chef. "Take him to the infirmary."

"Aye, aye!" Chef said. He grabbed Geoff's stomach and hauled until a rather large tarantula leg came out. He then proceeded to take the him to the medical tent.

Next came Harold, who was more than a little bit afraid after what had just happened. He sighed with relief when he got a somewhat easier one; pasta, strawberry and potato. He drank it with ease.

**Cods – 4 Chipmunks – 4**

"Looks like it's a tie! And then there were two!" Chris announced.

"Lady's first!" Justin moved aside to let LeShawna go. She just rolled her eyes and took a spin. Her eyes filled with worry as the wheel started to slow down, it stopped at goat testicle, bread and potato. She managed to finish it.

"I did it y'all!" she said gleefully.

"Looks like the Cods lead, five to four. Justin, if you can finish, we will have to have a tie breaker round!" Chris said.

Justin went up and spun the wheel, he got strawberry, mango and orange. His team cheered at his luck.

"Uh, I can't drink this!" Justin stated.

"Why not?" Courtney questioned angrily. "It's basically just fruit!"

"Yeah, but strawberries are bad for my _perfect_ complexion."

Courtney's mouth hung ajar as Justin came back. "I can't believe it! You just cost us the challenge for- for your frickin' _skin_?!"

"My frickin' _flawless_ skin." he corrected.

"Hmph!" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"And with that, the Viscous Cod win!" Chris said as the victorious team cheered.

**Confessional Out House  
**Courtney: "I cannot believe that Justin! He is _so_ going to _pay_!"

Justin: "I don't think Courtney knows the importance of keeping my skin perfect! I mean, who would want to waste this?" he showed off his arm to the camera.  
**Confessional Done**

Heather once again approached Sadie in the dining hall, when Katie left to use the bathroom.

"Hi, again!" she greeted.

"What do _you_ want?" she questioned angrily.

"Okay, Sadie, listen, I know you cheated and changed the votes so Katie won't leave," she said.

"What!? Who told you? You didn't see my confessional tapes, did you?"

"Let's just say, it's like a, erm," Heather paused to look for the right word. "an instinct! Like a sixth sense!"

"So, you're probably going to tell everyone and have me disqualified, huh?"

"On the contrary, I respect that move. And I have a proposal. How about an alliance? I'm sure we can make the finals!"

"What!? Never!" Sadie stated angrily.

"Just think about my offer. Remember, with my help, us two, and Katie, will be the final three!"

"I would never join an alliance with you!" Sadie yelled before leaving.

"She'll come back. They all do!" Heather said to herself.

**Graveyard Ceremony**

"I have only ten shrunken heads on my plate. There are eleven teenagers before me. One of you is going home, you have to walk through the Yard of Despair and take a trip on the Taxi of Doom! And you can't come back. Ever. When I call out your name, you are safe!" the campers rolled their eyes, they had heard this a thousand times before.

"The first mini-me goes to... Gwen, Tyler and Eva!" the three caught their shrunken head and happily munched on it. "Lindsay, Courtney and Noah!"

Five were left. "Harold and Duncan!" Chris tossed them their shrunken heads. Ezekiel, Heather and Justin exchanged a quick, worried glance before focusing their attention on Chris. "Ezekiel! And the final shrunken head goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Heather!" hearing her name, she walked up and took her respective mini-Chris.

"Sorry, Justin. Looks like you're going home!" Chris said.

Justin walked through the Yard of Despair with his head hung low. He entered the taxi and left.

**Confessional Out House  
**Courtney: "That's what that _asshole_ gets for costing us a challenge!" fast forward to a later part of her confession. "I mean, can he stop be so worried about his body for once?" fast forward again. "And he isn't even that attractive anyway!" fast forward, last time, I swear! "How can he be so utterly useless?" The camera fades out as she continues her very, very, very long confession.  
**Confessional Done**

**I think this was a bit rushed, sorry. But nonetheless, review, please! :D**


	8. Iron Chef Wawanakwa Part 1

**Iron Chef Wawanakwa – Part 1**

"Last time on Total Haunted Mansion, the campers had to face the _Wheel of Disgustingness_! There were barfs, action, barfs, did I mention barfs? Ultimately, it was Justin who was eliminated! On today's episode, we have a challenge returning from season one! What challenge would it be? Who will win? Find out on _Total Haunted Mansion_!"

~ * ~

"Now campers, we will be bringing back a viewer favorite challenge from last season!" Chris announced.

"We know. We heard your _recrap_," Noah rolled his eyes as Owen chuckled.

"Funny!" Chris remarked sarcastically. "Anyway, we will be bringing back the challenge from the episode _If You Can't Take The Heat..._!"

"That was a viewer favorite?" Heather asked.

"Well, no… But it was a Chris favorite!"

"I remember that episode! I was voted out," Beth piped up.

"And that's the reason I loved it!" Heather smirked.

"Now, before Heather and Beth kill each other, let me explain the changes! You will divided into five groups of two per team! Each group will be given a random set of ingredients, then they will be paired up with another group from the other team! Each group will use their ingredients, all of them, to make a dish, if their dish is better than the group they're facing, they will win a point! Also, herbs and spices do not count as ingredients and can be used anytime! Each dish will be judged by yours truly, Chef Hatchet, and two special guest judges!"

On cue, Cody and Justin entered the room, waving (or in Justin's case, showing off his muscles) to the cast.

"Now, for the groups!" Chris held up a piece of paper listing the randomly generated groups.

"You mean we don't get to choose?" Katie asked, worried she won't be teamed up with Sadie.

"Nope! Now, for the Shrieking Chipmunks, Ezekiel and Lindsay, Noah and Eva, Harold and Heather, Duncan and Gwen, and Courtney and Tyler!" Chris listed, ignoring the complaints of Heather, Eva and Courtney.

"For the Viscous Cod, we have Geoff and Leshawna, Trent and Sadie, Bridgette and DJ, Beth and Izzy and Katie and Owen!"

**Confessional Stall**

Owen: "Two challenges in a row involving food? It's a dream come true!"

~ * ~

"Now, the first groups, Courtney and Tyler versus Bridgette and DJ! Courtney and Tyler will be getting a jar and peanut butter and bread! Bridgette and DJ, you have lettuce, croutons, parmesan cheese, Worcestershire sauce and eggs!"

"Easy, enough!" Tyler declared and got a knife, getting ready to spread the peanut butter on the bread.

"No!" Courtney swiped the knife of his hand. "We have to think creatively!"

"What do you suggest, then?"

Courtney took a piece of bread, scrunched it into a ball, then dipped it in the peanut butter. "There Peanut butter balls!"

"It's perfect!" Tyler smiled, got another piece of bread and made more.

On the Cod's side, Bridgette and DJ also had an easy decision.

"With these ingredients, we can make a vegetarian Caesar Salad!" Bridgette said.

"Right!" DJ agreed.

However, they face a little problem...

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Uh, putting in the Worcestershire sauce."

"You're supposed to put in the croutons before pouring in the sauce! That way, they'll have that nice, Wocestershirey taste!"

"What you're _supposed _to do is pour the _sauce_ first, then the croutons! They taste without any dumb sauce ruining them!"

"DJ! How could you!"

"Time!" Chris declared. Bridgette and DJ quickly poured in the sauce and croutons at the same time. When the judges approached them, they quickly hid their respective ingredients behind their backs. They each took a fork and tasted the salad. "It's okay, but you should have put in croutons _before_ the sauce, so they'll have that nice, Wocestershirey taste!"

"Ha!" Bridgette boasted, pointing a finger at DJ.

"Hmm, not bad!" Justin said.

"It's a nice combination of lettuce, sauce, croutons and eggs! Good job!" Cody praised.

"I've tasted worse!" Chef said.

The judges then went over to Courtney and Tyler's stall. They each took a peanut butter ball.

"It's nice, but I think you should have tried to be more creative with your ingredients," Chris suggested.

"All we had was peanut butter and bread! What else could we have done?" Courtney shrieked.

"Meh," Justin shrugged.

"Simple, but effective!" Cody said.

Chef grunted, not saying anything.

"Judge conference!" Chris announced, the judges huddled up, trying to agree on a decision. "We pick... Courtney and Tyler Point for the Chipmunks!

"Woohoo!" Courtney high-fived her team member.

"Next up, Beth and Izzy, who will be getting a potato, parmesan cheese, tomato sauce, garlic and green bell pepper, versus Harold and Heather who has bananas, grapes, apples and skimmed milk!"

"Great!" Harold proclaimed. "I can make a mean fruit salad!"

"Zip it! We are making mixed fruit smoothie, and that's final!" Heather argued.

"Fine." Harold said, dejected.

On the Cod's stall...

"I know! We can make baked stuffed potatoes!" Beth suggested.

"Oh, Izzy loves those!" Izzy took all the ingredients and tried stuffing them into the potato.

"Uh, Izzy, you're supposed to cut the top off, first."

"Oh, yeah! Izzy forgot about that!" she said, then she bit the top off.

"You're not, never mind!" Beth took the potato and started taking the potato innards out.

When time was over, the judges came over. First they each got a stuffed potato and tried them.

"Hmm, I've tasted better," Chris said.

"This is delicious! Just like my abs!" Justin commented.

"Why does the top look like someone already bit it?" Cody asked. Beth slapped her forehead.

Chef, once again, didn't say anything.

Then the judges went over to the Chipmunk's table. They each took a smoothie and drank some.

"Fruity!" Chris trilled.

"It's fine, but the fact that a girl and Heather made it caused it to be extremely unappetizing!" Justin said.

Harold and Heather fumed.

"Nice!" Cody commented.

Once again, Chef remained silent.

"Judge conference!" Chris said as the judges huddled up. "The winner... will be revealed after this break!"

The campers groaned as the screen faded to black.

**And, that's it for this chapter! The title is from Iron Chef America (obviously), review, please!**


End file.
